finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagger (weapon type)
Daggers , also known as Dirks, or Knives, are recurring weapons throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series, mostly associated with the Thief and Ninja classes. The daggers that reoccur most are: Gladius, Mage Masher, Sword Breaker, Main Gauche, Assassin's Dagger, and Orichalcum. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Thieves, Warriors, Red Mages, and Black Mages can equip daggers. List of daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Mage Masher *Cat Claws *Gladius *Orichalcum *Assassin's Dagger *Lust Dagger Final Fantasy II Every character can equip knives, but only Leila comes equipped with one by default. List of knives: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Main Gauche *Ohricalum *Ripper *Cat Claws *Dragon Claws *Dancing Dagger (PSP) Final Fantasy III The Freelancer, Thief, and Ninja job classes can equip Daggers, furthermore, Ninjas can also Throw them. List of daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Spark Dagger (3D) *Main Gauche *Poison Dagger *Orialcon (NES) *Behemoth Knife (3D) *Air Knife *Dark Knife (3D) *Lust Dagger (3D) *Gladius (3D) Final Fantasy IV Cecil, Kain, Rydia, Edward, Rosa, Palom, and Edge can equip daggers. The Kitchen Knife is considered a dagger, but unequippable. It's the most powerful throwing item for Edge, with an attack power of 255. List of daggers: *Mythril Knife *Dancing Dagger *Mage Masher *Triton's Dagger *Assassin's Dagger *Kitchen Knife *Assassin Dagger (Dummied) Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- List of daggers: *Mythril Knife Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Dancing Dagger *Assassin's Dagger *Triton's Dagger *Phase Cutter *Kitchen Knife *Assassin Knife (Dummied) Final Fantasy V Freelancers, Cannoneers, Thieves, Gladiators, and Dancers can equip daggers. The Ninja job class's ability also allows the character to Throw daggers. Knives deal damage based on the attacker's Strength and Agility. but due to a bug, this only adds 0 or 1 to the damage modifier (Chicken Knife is the inly exception, making it stronger than it may initially look). Knives only take 50% of the target's Evade into calculations. List of daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Mage Masher *Main Gauche *Orichalcum Dirk *Dancing Dagger *Air Knife *Thief Knife *Chicken Knife *Assassin Dagger *Man-Eater *Gladius (GBA/mobile) *Sabre (Dummied) Final Fantasy VI Daggers, or Dirks, can be equipped by some characters, however, there are universal daggers which can be equipped by all characters except Umaro. Locke has his own exclusive daggers. Shadow can also Throw daggers. All daggers enables the Runic command, and a select few can enable the Bushido command. List of daggers: *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Main Gauche *Air Knife *Thief's Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Valiant Knife *Man-Eater *Swordbreaker *Gladius *Zwill Crossblade (GBA) Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Knives are used by the Knife (Female) character. List of knives: *Knife *Dagger *Shark *Improved Shark Final Fantasy IX Zidane is the only character that can equip daggers, however, later, he can equip "thief swords". List of daggers: *Dagger *Mage Masher *Mythril Dagger *Gladius *Zorlin Shape *Orihalcon Final Fantasy X-2 A pair of daggers are used as weapons by the Thief dressphere. Final Fantasy XI A variety of jobs can equip daggers, but it generally finds the most use by the Thief, Corsair, and Dancer classes. Daggers are low damage, low delay weapons that gain little TP per hit but are capable of attacking very quickly. Many daggers offer bonuses to a player's stats or additional effect bonuses to make up for its weak damage per hit. Dagger Weapon Skills are by themselves not very impressive, but can be explosively powerful when used in tandem with a Thief's abilities, like Sneak Attack and Trick Attack. Notable daggers: *Mandau *Vajra *Azoth *Perseus' Harpe *Thanatos Baselard *Jambiya *Heart Snatcher *Ponderous Gully *Khimaira Jambiya *Carnwenhan *Swordbreaker *Blau Dolch *Misericorde *Stylet *Ermine's Tail *Sirocco Kukri Final Fantasy XII By equipping the appropriate licenses, any character can equip one-handed daggers. They are the fastest weapons. In the ''Zodiac versions, only the Shikari can equip these weapons. The damage formula for daggers is: : DMG = [* RANDOM(1..1.125)- DEF] * + STR * (Lv+SPD)/218 Daggers use the Speed damage formula. Damage depends on the weapon, the user's Strength and Speed and character level. The characters' stats can vary. Vitality varies the most, by 30%, Strength varies 10%, and Speed 9%. The male characters have the highest Strength+Speed. List of daggers: *Dagger *Mage Masher *Assassin's Dagger *Chopper *Main Gauche *Gladius *Avenger *Orichalcum Dirk *Platinum Dagger *Zwill Crossblade *Danjuro *Shikari Nagasa (Zodiac only) *Mina (Zodiac only) ''Final Fantasy XIV Daggers were classified as a type Gladiator's arms alongside swords up until patch 2.3, where they were replaced with additional swords in preparation for patch 2.4. Daggers returned in patch 2.4 as the weapon of choice of the Rogue class and Ninja job. Final Fantasy XV Daggers can be equipped by Noctis and Ignis as his primary arm. They are the fastest weapon for Noctis. Armiger points accumulation multiplier: x1.5. Daggers are good for assaulting single targets, especially ones in Vulnerable state. Daggers cannot be used for air combos or link-strikes when wielded by Noctis. Forward + Attack: Noctis performs a double stab attack. Resets combos so the player can combo infinitely without performing a finisher. Side + Attack: Noctis steps around an enemy. Can be used to dodge. Noctis will do a slash when the player stops quickstepping. Alternatively, if the player releases the thumbstick and flicks it again quickly, Noctis will perform an airstep instead of slashing, allowing for a seamless transition to air combos. Back + Attack: Noctis will step away and start slinging daggers as a ranged attack. If the player builds enough distance while holding Back + Attack, Noctis will perform a dropkick. Final Fantasy Tactics'' Daggers can be equipped by the Chemist, Squire, Thief, and Dancer jobs. List of daggers: *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Blind Knife *Mage Masher *Platinum Dagger *Main Gauche *Orichalcum Dirk *Assassin's Dagger *Air Knife *Zwill Straightblade ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Hume Thieves and moogle Jugglers can equip knives, which cost less when bought at Cyril and Baguba Port. The Ninja ability "Throw" allows them to throw knives. List of knives: *Jack Knife *Kris Knife *Khukuri *Kard *Scramasax *Rondell Dagger *Jambiya *Zorlin Shape *Sword Breaker *Orichalcum *Cinquedea *Mythril Knife *Tonberrian *Tiptaptwo Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Knives can now be equipped by Hunters, Rangers, Thieves, Chocobo Knights, Jugglers, the Dancer, and the Heritor. The Dagger also appears as the weakest knife, providing a simple boost of 20 to the Attack stat. List of knives: *Dagger *Jack Knife *Kard *Scramasax *Rondel *Kris *Khukuri *Zwillblade *Swordbreaker *Orichalcum Dirk *Cinquedea *Jambiya *Tonberrian *Tiptaptwo Vagrant Story There are twelve types of daggers. They are short-ranged, light, edged, and piercing weapons. List of daggers: *Battle Knife *Scramasax *Dirk *Throwing Knife *Kudi *Cinquedea *Kris *Hatchet *Khukuri *Baselard *Stiletto *Jamadhar Final Fantasy Type-0 Rem Tokimiya wields twin daggers as her weapon of her choice. List of daggers: *Daggers *Argentic Daggers *Dancing Daggers *Ogyrenyxes *Rune Daggers *Butterfly Edges *Parrying Daggers *Survival Edges *Mythril Daggers *Wildfire Daggers *Hoarfrost Daggers *Voltaic Daggers *Defender's Daggers *Zwillblades *Assassin's Daggers *Orichalcum Dirks (ultimate weapon) Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King List of daggers: *Fruit Knife *Bone Knife *Mythril Dagger *Mage Masher *Poignard *Survival Knife *Maneater *Main Gauche *Avenger *Assassin Dagger *Swordbreaker *Jambiya *Danjuro *Valiant Knife *Zwill Crossblade *Asura *Kagenui *Sasuke Blade *Chicken Knife *Kukri *Midnight Blade Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Adventure The only dagger that appears is the Throwing Dagger used by Amanda. The Final Fantasy Legend Daggers appear as a type of weapon. List of daggers: *P-Knife *CatClaw Final Fantasy Legend II Daggers appear as a type of weapon. List of daggers: *Psi *CatClaw Final Fantasy Legend III Daggers appear as a type of weapon. List of knives: *Psi *Adamant Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Knives can be equipped by all jobs, but are best suited for the Bandit, Dancer, and Dark Fencer crowns. List of knives: *Knife *King's Shortsword *Baneknife *Dirt Dirk *Flame Dagger *Stun Stiletto *Great Tree Dagger *Ice Pick *Cursed Blade *Wind Dagger *Main Gauche *Sasuke's Kodachi *Stiletto *Tonberry Knife *Holy Knife *Fresh Meat Bravely Default The jobs best suited for wielding daggers are the Thief, Merchant, Ninja, Salve-Maker, Vampire, Performer and Ranger. Any job can be well suited to wield daggers when equipped with the Dagger Lore support ability. The Special Attacks for daggers are charged by using items. List of daggers: *Dagger *Mage Masher *Carving Knife *Kukri *Thief's Knife *Mythril Dagger *Frenzy Dagger *Ripper *Main-Gauche *Orichal Dagger *Kunai *Assassin Dagger *Gladius *Air Knife *Yatagarasu *Falcon Knife *Magic Knife Bravely Second: End Layer All daggers deal 50% more damage to beasts. The jobs best suited for wielding daggers are the Thief, Merchant, Ninja, Patissier, Fencer, and Ranger. Any job can be well suited to wield daggers when equipped with the Dagger Lore support ability. List of daggers: *Dagger *Mage Masher *Magic Knife *Thief's Knife *Mythril Dagger *Main-Gauche *Kunai *Carving Knife *Orichal Dagger *Kukri *Ripper *Frenzy Dagger *Assassin Dagger *Gladius *Falcon Knife *Air Knife *Yatagarasu *Excalibur III *Kuzu-no-Ha *Highroad Star *Sweet Kiss Final Fantasy Dimensions List of knives: *Knife *Dagger *Main Gauche *Scaramouche *Orichalcum *Man-Eater *Mythril Knife *Kris *Mini Dagger *Air Knife *Dancing Knife *Sword Breaker *Ruffian's Knife *Thief Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Triton's Dagger *Crystal Knife *Soaring Ship *Accel Dagger *Gladius Dissidia Final Fantasy Daggers appear as a type of weapon. Firion, Emperor Mateus, Onion Knight, Bartz, Terra, Ultimecia, Zidane, and Kuja are the only characters that can equip them originally, though. List of daggers: *Knife *Triton's Dagger *Dagger *Khukuri *Main Gauche *Mage Masher *Piercing Dagger *Man-Eater *Air Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Orichalcum Dirk *Valiant Knife *Gladius *Zwill Crossblade *Adamant Knife *Chicken Knife Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Daggers are also available to Kain, Gilgamesh, Squall, Laguna, Tidus, Vaan, Gabranth, and Lightning. Daggers also slightly increase defense when equipped. List of daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Khukuri *Triton's Dagger *Piercing Dagger *Man-Eater *Air Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Crescent Knife *Thief's Knife *Valiant Knife *Sigrun *Orichalcum Dirk *Gladius *Crimson Glare *Adamant Knife *Zwill Crossblade *Chicken Knife Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Daggers can be equipped by the Thief, Dancer, Locke, and Rinoa. List of daggers: *Mythril Knife *Mage Masher *Air Knife *Thief's Knife *Dancing Dagger *Assassin's Dagger *Zwill Crossblade *Valiant Knife Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Category:Daggers Category:Weapon types